


Attention

by lunarhale



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Gaypan - Freeform, M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarhale/pseuds/lunarhale
Summary: Thomas shows ups in the box, stealing Frypans attention from Gally. Though, Gally isn’t quite sure why. Frypan helps him realize why he’s suddenly green with envy.





	Attention

Spending three years in the glade was beginning to take a toll on everyone, Gally especially. He became more irritable and annoyed, his once happy and soft attitude had suddenly become more harsh and cold.  
Minho ran the maze everyday with Ben, and yet nothing had struck their interests in terms of an escape. Three shucking years, and nothing. Gally was tired of hearing the same news everyday. We’re working on it, Gally. Working? Clearly not hard enough. They were still stuck.  
The only thing, or parsay, person that seemed to still keep Gally mostly sane. And that person just so happened to be Frypan. Frypan, with his soft brown eyes, and his curly short hair. He made Gally forget what a hell it was living in the glade.  
Thomas had been in the glade for all of a day before the shank decided to run into the maze, and oh did that make Gally made. His blood boiled with heat. Who did Thomas think he was? Not even being in the glade a whole week, and having already broken one of the most important rules. Not to mention Newt and his impending whining over his bloody Tommy.  
Gally was in the deadheads, pacing back and forth as he muttered about Thomas and his stupid decisions, when he heard a twig snap. Gally threw his head up, glancing around his surroundings. “Who’s there?” Gally called, leaning against the tree as he looked in the direction of the sound. Nothing but silence.  
Gally felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump forward with a gasp. He turned his body around, eye gazing at the brown bo in front of him, who apparently had been the culprit, his head thrown back in laughter.  
“Fry!” Gally grumbled as he crossed his arms and looked the boy over.  
Frypan’s head was still back, loud laughs erupting from his mouth. It took a few minutes  
for him to stop laughing, and a few minutes of Gally giving him a glare before he smiled, “I was coming out to see you. Wondered where you disappeared too after Thomas ran out.”  
“I came out here obviously.” Gally rolled his eyes, “apparently only to have the klunk scared out of me by you.”  
The other boy’s hands threw up in defense, “Hey, I didn’t know you scared so easily!” Frypan chuckled.  
“I don’t.” Gally argued, his brows furrowed in a straight line.  
“Oh, clearly.” Frypan shook his head, a smirk forming on his face. “Because you’re so tough.”  
Gally huffed, “I’m soft for some people. Mostly I’m tough. Nothing scares me. Besides you apparently.”  
Frypan grinned, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. “I know. I’m the only one who can break you.”  
Gally rolled his eyes again, though the taller boy smiled, “You’re right.” He said with a nod, turning his body as he headed towards the glade again. “Come on, Fry.” He called over his shoulder, disappearing out into the glade.

Frypan smiled after him. “Coming.” He said, though it wasn’t much louder than a whisper, following after Gally with a skip in his step.  
Thomas had returned the next morning, but no punishment had been decided at the meeting seeing as the box had risen again. Most of the glade was taken back, unsure as to why the box was back so soon. Gally, of course, began blaming Thomas. It wasn’t because he hated Thomas, but he didn’t see why everyone liked him so much. Even Frypan had been spending more time with him since he came in the box.

Thomas even managed to get out of punishment for the day. Following the disturbance with the girl, Thomas and MInho, along with a few more gladers went out into the glade. Gally had been pacing every since they entered, watching the darker boy disappear into the maze. Gally knew that he was safe, he was with Minho, but with all the strange occurrences, Gally worried increasingly more about his friend.

The group returned an hour before the doors closed, moving into the gathering room with a sufficient amount of evidence to show Newt. Gally had been arguing over Thomas’ special treatment he was receiving from Newt, all because the second in command liked him.  
Gally glanced over at Frypan, giving him a small smile, his mood rising to see the other boy had returned back safely. His gaze was suddenly jerked away from Frypanś when Newt gave Thomas his punishment.  
¨A night in the pit? Really?¨ Gally looked at Newt with wide eyes, ¨You really think that is going to keep him out?¨  
Newt looked at Gally, creases in his forehead as he crossed his arms. ¨No. And we can't just have anyone running into the maze whenever they feel like.¨ Gally watched Newt turn back to Thomas. ¨So starting from tomorrow, you´re a runner.¨  
Gally´s eyes widened in disbelief, letting out a harsh laugh. ¨I can't believe this.¨ He huffed out, turning to walk out of the gathering.  
¨Gally-¨ Frypan said, looking at his friend sympathetically.  
¨Nah, Fry.” Gally shook his head as he pushed past Frypan.  
Gally sat in the woods for a while, his head swarming with thoughts. He couldn't believe Newt was making Thomas a runner so soon, and after the fact that Thomas had broken one of the most important rules. Not only that, but Frypan was agreeing with Newt. How could he not see all the trouble the new boy had caused them. It made Gally burn with… jealousy, the way Frypan supported him.  
Frypan had followed after Gally not much longer after the older boy had walked out. Frypan felt bad for Gally. He knew how much the older boy didn’t like Thomas, though he never really understood why.  
Frypan set down next to Gally, “You okay?’  
Gally had been thinking for quite some time. Why did he get so jealous over Frypan showing someone else attention? He hadn’t really figured it out, but as soon as Fry sat next to him, he felt more at ease just knowing the boy beside him instead of where Thomas could be found.  
“Why does everyone like that shank?” Gally muttered, his eyes closed and a sigh escaping his lips.  
“He’s trying to find a way out, Gal, maybe we can finally leave this hell hole.” Frypan offered, his gaze meeting Gally’s. “Why does it bother you so much?’  
“It’s not that it bothers me that he’s trying to get us out, I’m just so aggravated that since he came up, you’ve been paying more attention to him.” Once the words left Gally’s lips, his eyes widened, “I- uh, I mean…”  
Frypan felt his face heat up, “Gally, are you jealous?”  
“What? No! I just-” Gally closed his eyes, “Okay, yes. I don’t like him having your attention.”  
Frypan smiled, “Oh? Then who should have my attention, Gally?’ He asked, scooting his body slightly closer to the latter.  
Gally opened his eyes, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips, “Me.”

Frypan nodded, looking Gally over. “Consider it done.” He whispered, his face inches from Gally.  
Gally wasn’t sure how it happened. One minute he and Frypan were talking, and the next, the smaller boy’s lips were on his. They were soft against Gally’s. Frypans hands had found their way to Gally’s hair, brushing them throw Gally’s short brown hair.  
“I like having your attention.” Frypan whispered, pulling his lips from Gally’s and resting his forehead against the others.  
“You’ll always have my attention.” Gally whispered back, taking one of Frypan’s hands and intertwining their fingers. “Always.”


End file.
